Blue and Yellow Go Great Together
by fauxvision
Summary: A collection of Aomine x Kise one-shots.
1. Married to You, Forever

**A collection of one-shots dedicated to the pairing Aomine x Kise; this is to help me keep things organized and for easy viewing. Each will have it's own rating, genre, and summary; Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rated:** K+  
**Pairing: **Aomine x Kise  
**Genre: **Fluff  
**Warning: **Your teeth may rot...

**Summary: **Getting rid of things when you're moving is necessary and irritating when you have as much junk as Aomine, but there's one tattered piece of paper that changes that irritation to happiness.

_**Married to You, Forever.**_

Starting a new life is a joyous time for anyone, but for Aomine? It was bittersweet. Sweet because he would be moving across seas for his new job- his most wanted job of being a professional basketball player. He often had dreams about the profession: basketball courts freshly polished reflecting the stadium lights in a way one couldn't help but call beautiful, the televised broadcast, the interviews, and the games themselves; while he was more so apathetic and aloof in his outward demeanor, internally he couldn't contain his excitement. _"Rookie player Aomine Daiki is sweeping the nation by storm"_, he could hear the announcer saying, and he smirked to himself thinking "yeah, I'm the shit like that." But even with his anticipation of getting on the flight, settling into his new place, and meeting the new team, he couldn't help but look irritable with his current situation at hand- packing his junk.

The items he had accumulated over the past six years were packed in numerous boxes in his closet and stuffed in garbage bags in the attic. He had too many things- partially from finding something sentimental with each article he collected, but really? He was just too damn lazy to throw the crap out. He knew he couldn't skip the task of organizing his clutter and pack all this junk in the moving truck; God knows he wanted to, but the way his mother had already nagged him to get rid of this and that, he honestly didn't want his things to overrun his life once he moved into his new place- it had almost gotten that way here.

For two weeks he had been rummaging through the mass, sorting things into a "keep" and "discard" pile on either side of the apartment. To no surprise, there were more things on the "keep" side being that he didn't know if it would come in handy during the new stage of his life or if he didn't want to hear the landlords mouth about the pile of items he would have decided to leave in the trash. This was becoming a nuisance, he thought.

Movers picked up furniture, hauled them out of the place and down the flight of steps to the truck. Someone had gotten the couch dropped on his foot, as if his loud curse didn't relay it. A few pieces had been pushed to the side, stating a second truck would have to be ordered, because this truck bed was half near full.

Aomine groaned as two of the four movers yelled at him to chuck some of his shit, and he ignored it continuing to sort through the stack of papers from an opened box on the floor. Love letters, fan mail, and old assignments he had written poetry on were cast into three sections around him: the keep, the maybes, and the burns. Most of the burn pile had been the fan mail and some of the love letters; he didn't understand why he held onto the notes where his female fans had expressed their crush on him, claiming they wanted to get married, have his kids, or worse: just get in his pants.

You would think he was the guy to eat those types of things up; really, if it had nothing to do with basketball? He could really care less. Still wanting to appear as a "nice" guy, he received them with somewhat of a smile, knowing if he had just blatantly stated to leave him the fuck alone? There would have been tears- and he would have much rather not dealt with that. But even with his annoyance, he still enjoyed reading what some girls wrote or observing the way they chose to write out their thoughts; some had fancy cursive, others were written in vibrant ink, and he even received a letter from a girl who wrote a poem; her words were beautifully written, conveying her thoughts in ways he could understand personally being that, in his moments of downtime, he often wrote poems himself. He could tell she had a great passion for her craft, and to give him something that precious? It was definitely going in the keep pile.

One by one he sorted, making contorted faces, having chuckles, or narrowing his eyes at some of the explicit things some girls had written. It was amazing to him that they had been high school girls at the time; he could only imagine what kind of street corner they occupied in the wee hours of the night now.

After finishing his task, he heavily sighed, stretching his arms upward first before he pulled himself from the floor. He stood up twisting his body from side to side then stretched his back to relieve the stiffness from being hunched over as he sat; he was entirely too tall to be sitting for as long as he had been. He turned to walk in the direction of the kitchen for his trash can and a box to put the numerous pieces of paper in their respective places. As he took his first step, he noticed something flutter from his lap, and he looked down, finding a folded piece of paper next to his foot.

"Looks like I missed something," he reached down, taking the paper into his hands. Standing upright, he undid the messy fold of the paper; it's weight had thinned out significantly, probably from being years old. The wrinkles had been abundant, and he smoothed them out to get a better view; the messy handwriting was almost illegible as the words were lightly smudged across the paper from being in pencil. He glanced over the content with furrowed brows, mouthing the words as he went along.

His lips began to curve in a smirk as he read, and the warmth of fuzzy feelings tickled his insides pink. "Ah, I remember this," he said aloud, having a deep chuckle upon finishing the last line. "That was the day I asked him to marry me..."

**-Age six-**

School had let out for early release that day, and all the children rushed out of the elementary school happy that summer had arrived. It was time for fun in the sun, pool parties, and setting the goal to see how many days in a row you could stay awake or how much junk food you could consume in one sitting. Everyone walked, skipped, or jumped in the direction of their home as they giggled and cheered not having to go back to that boring place the next day; they also praised that no more boring homework assignments would have to be done, but for the children doomed to summer school or summer reading assignments? Those children drug their feet.

Aomine walked on his usual trail home with his hands behind his head, looking up into the thick trees that only allowed a little sunlight to peak through. He had nothing in particular to look forward to this summer as his father spent hours away at work, his mother would be up to her knees in laundry and housework, and unfortunately, he had been an only child. The littler girl who lived in the neighborhood with the bubblegum hair and magenta eyes had been his friend, but she would be away on a family trip for nearly three months. _What a bummer_, he thought to himself, letting out a heavy sigh as he realized his summer was going to be a rather lonely one; he would probably head to the pier on most days, where the area was serene- nothing but the sound of wind rustling through trees and birds chirping away to one another. He could probably sneak his dad's fishing pole for a round of fishing, granted his father would say it was unsafe to do so by himself. Who cared, right? He needed some type of entertainment.

The boy didn't notice the snapping of twigs behind him or the soft tap of footprints as they met the ground below them. With a big "BOO", a shriek and a jump from Aomine, he turned around, meeting the laughing face of his classmate and, almost, best friend, Kise Ryouta.

"Oh man, I got you good!" Kise chuckled, holding a hand on his stomach as the other boy frowned at him.

"That wasn't funny, Kise! You scared me," Aomine pouted, folding his arms across his chest, and turned away from his friend.

The laughter hushed as Kise settled down, smiling at his grumpy friend. "I'm sorry; I had been calling your name since we left school, but as always: you didn't hear me."

Aomine unfolded his arms, looking at the other's cheerful face, and it lightened his mood. "Sorry, I was thinking about the summer being all boring. Everyone is so busy in my house; it's no fun."

"Well if you want," Kise placed his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels, "my family decided not to take the trip this year, so we can go down to the pier whenever you want. Hey! We can even do fishing together; my dad got me a pole."

A bright smile stretched across Aomine's features; he wasn't going to be alone for the summer after all. He and Kise had been friends for three years now. Their mothers placed them on the same tee-ball team at age three and four, and since then, the two spent several days together including birthdays and holidays as their mothers' friendship grew. Since Kise had moved out of the neighborhood recently, Aomine didn't think he would be able to see him as much; apparently the place the two had spent most of their time at was in good distance for Kise from his new home. "Cool!"

The two boys continued to walk alongside each other on the trail, sharing stories from the previous school year as Kise was a grade higher than Aomine. They had laughs and gasps from surprising tales, especially on Aomine's behalf; the second grade had seemed much more grown up than the first, and when he began to question whether he was going to survive or not, Kise comforted him with a grin and a light tap to his shoulder that he would be okay. As the road came to a split, and it was time for the two to part ways, they both smiled and waved to each other, giving a "see you tomorrow" response going in the direction of their own home.

**xxx**

Aomine sat at the dinner table placing his fingers on the small skateboard his mother had bought him, making it move and flip as if a guy was riding. His mother was washing the dishes they had just used for supper, dropping them in the soapy water, one-by-one; she ran a rag across them to lift certain foods- making grumbling noises with stubborn spots- and placed them in the rack of the dishwasher for a good rewashing. As she continued with all the plates, Aomine heard a sudden gasp come from her lips. He looked up to her and noticed her frantically move about as she pushed foam aside in the the sink.

"No, no, no," she began saying, and from her tone, she seemed to be a little panicked. "It's got to be in here somewhere."

"Mom, what's wrong-"

"Got it!" she yelled, pulling her hand out of the warm liquid holding a shiny object. It was her wedding ring; it had slipped off the counter and into the sink as she was washing dishes. "I would hate to have lost this. Good thing the drain was plugged."

Aomine looked a bit confused at his mother's freak out over such a small object; he let the miniature board go forgotten and looked to his mother with question. "Mom, why did you get so sad about that thing?"

His mother looked at him as she dried her ring off on her apron, bringing it up to eye level when she finished. The water had did the thing some good as it now sparkled when she put it back on her ring finger. "It's my wedding ring, Daiki."

"Wedding ring?"

"Yes," she smiled and walked over to the small child at the table to sit next to him. "It's something your father gave me the day we got married."

"Married?" Aomine questioned with hiked brows and a slant of his mouth. "What's that?"

"Well," his mother sighed, looking away as she tried to decipher how she was going to break it down to her son. "Married, well marriage, is when you decide you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone. This person being someone you love or have a special connection with and you don't want to be separated from them ever." Aomine's eyes grew big, and his mother couldn't help but chuckle.

"So you would get married to your best friend?"

"Well, yeah," she answered, ruffling his short navy locks atop his head. "Your father was my best friend when we decided to get married, and that's why he gave me this ring as a symbol that we would be together forever."

The young boy looked to his mother's hand, taking in the sight of the shiny gold ring with the sparkling diamond dawning her finger; he had just gotten an idea for what he wanted to do with his summer. His mother placed a kiss on his forehead before going back to her dishes, and Aomine stood up with a smile on his face. It was only eight thirty, and he still had a good amount of time to stay awake before having to go to bed; he decided to do a little research beforehand.

**-The next day-**

The invading sun brought in a new morning, and Aomine woke from his sleep. He got out of bed and walked to his closet, flipping through the articles of clothing hung neatly on the rack. He needed a special outfit for today to which he found a white short sleeved button up shirt, navy blue shorts, and a navy and yellow polka dot bow tie to wear. He looked down to his shoes, deciding he wasn't going to wear his normal sneakers feeling like he should finish the look with dressier ones; white and navy oxfords would do the trick.

He dawned his clothes, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and run a comb through his hair, and when he looked himself over in the mirror, he frowned. He wasn't used to dressing up on any regular day, but he had to remind himself it was going to be special which quickly diminished his grimace and replaced it with a small smile. Before he was ready to leave out the door, he grabbed the folded piece of paper and a quarter from his desk, placing them in his pocket and patting for safe keeping. _I'm ready now._

Walking towards the pier, Aomine remembered he needed to stop at the corner store on the way there. He pushed into the doors of the establishment- a ring of a bell signaled his entrance, and the employee greeted him with a big hello. He grinned at the man, walking to the right side of the store and stopped in front of the gum machines. _There has to be one..._he looked across the row of machines in search of a specific one._ There! _He reached in his pocket for the quarter to put in the machine; he placed it in the slot, twisted the knob, and with a click, an item dropped into the dispenser for him to retrieve. He took the plastic dome out and popped it open to examine what he had gotten.

_PERFECT,_ he cheered to himself. It was a silver plastic ring with a blue circle on top; he remembered the shape of his mother's ring which was similar, and he covered it back up to put in his pocket. He exited the corner and continued to the pier, feeling like he had won a trip to his favorite amusement park.

When he got to his destination, he noticed Kise had been sitting on the dock; his feet were bare as he looked out into the lake, kicking up water with the tips of his toes. Aomine gulped and wiggled his bow tie as it had begun to feel too tight; he started walking down to the other boy, and with each step he took, he felt a rush of butterflies flutter in his stomach, and his little hands became clammy. He wondered if his mother had felt this way too on her special day, but his musing stopped when brilliant amber eyes met his along with a big smile.

"Hey Aominecchi," Kise greeted him with the playful nickname he had given him. A light breeze blew by and played delicately in his golden hair. "What took you so long?"

The other was silent as he felt his body warm, and the little thumps of his heart began to speed up. "Is something wrong, Aominecchi?" Kise looked quite confused at his unusually dressed up friend looking frightened where he stood.

Aomine swallowed the thick pool of saliva in his mouth as he gulped again, bringing his fingers up to his neck and moving his bow tie. In the last few moments, that thing had become so tight, he felt like he couldn't breath.

"Aominech-?"

"Kise, will you marry me?" he blurted out, placing a hand over his mouth as the other looked at him with shocked amber eyes.

"You want to...marry me?" Kise asked his friend, mouthing the words slowly.

"Ye-yeah," Aomine's voice trembled as he responded. "My m-mom told me you get married to your best fr-friend, so, since we're almost best friends...I want to ma-mary you?" He asked as if he were questioning himself; his body shifted uncomfortably from side to side awaiting the other's response.

Kise blinked owlishly, a little taken back by the confession. It did make sense, he supposed, and he smiled at his nervous friend as he stood up. "Sure, Aominecchi! We can get married."

Aomine let out a relieved breath putting his arm behind his head and gave a weak smile. He stood in front of Kise in the tall grasses next to the pier. Fluffing his bow tie and taking the folded paper out of his pocket, he looked back to his friend noticing he was a little under dressed for the moment with his crew neck tee shirt and shorts.

Kise noticed the glance Aomine had given his attire, and he looked at him puzzled when he met his blue eyes. "I didn't know this would be happening, so I'm sorry I don't look as nice as you do."

"It's no problem," Aomine looked around him, finding small yellow flowering plants brushing against his leg. He reached down, breaking some of their stems and stood back up. "Here," he placed a few little flowers in Kise's hair, and the boy giggled from the stem tickling his ear. "My mom had flowers in her hair when she got married to my dad, so you can too."

"Okay," Kise beamed, pushing his hair behind his ear so the flowers wouldn't fall out. "So what do we do next?" he asked as his friend was unfolding the paper he held in his hands.

"When I went through my mom's book, I found that she had wrote some things she promised to do for my dad, so I wrote some for you."

"Shouldn't I have wrote something for you, too?" Kise asked with a downward curve of his lips.

"I don't think so," Aomine responded, "I didn't see anything from him in there."

"Oh, okay, well let me hear what you wrote."

Aomine took a big inhale, filling his lungs with the crisp air of the breeze before letting it back out. He held his paper up to eye level, covering his face as he squinted looking at the sheet. His handwriting was a little messy, especially since his hand had been trembling the entire time of him writing his "vows".

"Kise," he started, earning a "yes" from the other boy, "I promise that I will always share my animal crackers with you..."

"That's great!" Kise smiled, "I love animal crackers."

Aomine continued, "we can play with all my games, and I promise I will share my toys with you, too. You can even take one home with you if you like."

"That's pretty sweet, because you have the coolest toys like that airship and the helicopter we built with the Lego's...oooh, and your basketball! It's got some cool colors," Kise began to rock on his heels as he listened.

"I promise to spend most of my day with you until I have to go to bed or 'Street Battle Ballers' comes on," Aomine paused, modifying his vows, "but we can watch that together, because it's your favorite show, too."

"Yes, yes!" Kise clapped, recalling his favorite episode, "Remember when "the Snake" did a 360 dunk on "the Shield"? Awesome!"

Aomine continued reading the list of promises he was to keep for his friend. With every one, Kise interrupted with a comment which made the entire process take a good ten minutes. Aomine struggled to read some of his handwriting, turning the paper to his friend who either helped him figure out what he wrote or the two shrugged with Aomine making up a new line or just moving on. Coming to the end of his list, he sighed, thankful all this reading he was doing was ending; he was on summer break after all: reading was only supposed to be done in school.

"And I promise I will always be your best friend...well now we're best friends," he finished, putting the note beside him and looked at the bright eyed boy across from him.

"I promise I'll always be your "now" best friend, too, Aominecchi," Kise smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "What do we do now that you're done?"

"Well," Aomine reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had bought earlier. "I'm supposed to give you this and give you a kiss."

Kise blushed. "I...I never had a kiss before, besides from my mom; she always kisses me goodnight on the forehead."

"Do you like the forehead kiss?" Aomine asked, twirling the ring around his finger as he waited for his answer.

"Yeah, I do. It makes me feel special."

"I'll kiss you there then," he received a nod of the head from his friend. Aomine stepped closer to the other boy and took his hand, slipping the plastic ring on his finger. In the sunlight, the little specks of glitter sparkled just like his mother's ring had, and he grinned. Kise closed his eyes as Aomine put his lips to his head and gave him a quick peck, sealing off their "marriage" to each other.

"Now we're married," Aomine said stepping back as the two smiled at each other holding hands.

"Yep," Kise gave another thumbs up, "we're going to be together forever. You want to fish now? I've got my pole over there."

Aomine frowned, realizing he had forgot he and Kise agreed to fish. "Um...I forgot mine at home."

"Don't worry!" Kise tugged Aomine over to the dock. "Just like you promised you'll share your stuff with me, I'll share mine with you."

**-Age 25-**

Another groan and curse from a mover, and a yell of his name broke Aomine from his daydream. He looked back to the mess littering the floor of his place, and his mood went from lighthearted to glum as he remembered, _oh yeah, the shit. _He bent down to pick the "burn" pile of papers into his arms and threw them in the trash bin next to him. After all of the pile was discarded into the bin, Aomine sat back on the floor to sort through the "maybe" noting he really needed to trash more than what he had already.

Footsteps drew nearer as he sat on the floor, and an audible sigh left lips from the person behind him. "You're still not done yet?!" the other shouted walking into the cluttered room with his arms folded. "You were supposed to be done with this two weeks ago!"

"You remember the day I asked you to marry me?" he turned towards the man behind him with golden tresses framing his face and a pair of shades placed atop his head. His amber eyes were narrowed at the male on the floor with a scowl on his face, but at the question, his features softened, and a smirk grew in those thin pale lips.

"Of course I do."

"No," Aomine shook his head, fully turning his body towards other, "not recently."

Kise chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully and took a seat in front of Aomine. "I know what you're talking about," he stated, reaching into his pocket to pull something out. "That happened to be one of the best days of my life."

When Kise opened his hand, he revealed the silver plastic ring with the blue circle on top. After all this time, the ring still glittered in the sunlight just a beautifully as it did when Aomine had given it to him.

"You still have that thing?!" Aomine exclaimed, taking the ring out of the other's hand, examining it.

"Obviously you still have your vows," Kise pointed to the wrinkled piece of paper next to the Aomine's foot. "Why wouldn't we keep something like that? It has great sentimental value."

_Sentimental value, huh, _Aomine gazed at the other across from him with a smirk creeping onto his features. "So, I'm not crazy for keeping this stuff? You know, not a lazy bastard who can't throw anything out?"

"I never said you were, 'now best friend'," Kise placed a kiss to Aomine's forehead, taking his ring back to put on his pinky next to the white gold diamond wedding band he wore on his ring finger. He stood up, brushing the back of his shorts off of whatever dust might be on the floor. "But I be damned if you bring all this junk into our new house, so you need to get rid of more of this stuff...and hurry up!"

Aomine watched as his new husband retreated, yelling at movers to be careful with his fragile belongings as Kise walked back down the stairs. Harsh words and threats sounded in the distance, and Aomine put his head down smiling to himself listening to Kise and the movers go back and forth; Kise was usually a bubbly person who tried to be on everyone's good side, but his impatience with the moving was starting to show. He looked around and began to feel irritated again with all these things to organize, but his annoyance was washed over by joy. Sure he would have to do too much work, but he couldn't help but be motivated to get through it to start his new life with Kise; the man he had been married to for the past nineteen years- his best friend.

/End.


	2. Chocolate, Whipped Delight

**Rated:** MA  
**Pairing: **Aomine x Kise  
**Warning: **Male x Male, PWP  
**Summary:** It's late, Kise's hungry, and Aomine's ignoring him, but Kise finding a bottle of chocolate sauce and can of whipped cream changes everything.  
**Author's note: **Blame my obsession with chocolate and love for whipped topping.

**Chocolate, Whipped Delight**

Being hungry at ten o' clock at night with your boyfriend's kitchen being a barren wasteland and said boyfriend tuning in to his televised program with the least regard to your growling stomach? Probably not a situation you ever want to be in, but for Kise, it was his current reality. Nothing his cabinets held could constitute for a meal; there was only sugar, flour, and various spices in one of them. The pantry shelves held emptied boxes to be tossed out, and the fridge only contained different condiments along with a loaf of bread, some tortillas, and a few vegetables in the bottom drawer.

"Um, Aominecchi, don't you think you need to go grocery shopping?" the hungry male asked as his stomach grumbled ferociously.

The man in question sat on the couch adjacent to him. His arm rested along the back of the chair, and one leg was propped on the cushion; he was too concerned with his show to hear his boyfriend's question.

"...Aominecchi?"

"Yes, Kise?" the navy haired male asked his lover in an impatient tone, trying to listen to the squabble of lovers on a soap opera. He had a thing for drama, and while he would never admit it to anyone else- especially not his jerk of a best friend, Kagami- for Kise? He let his deep secret be known.

"I asked you: don't you think you need to go grocery shopping?" Kise inquired again, sticking his head in the fridge to look around the brightly lit white space. "I'm starving."

Aomine placed a hand behind his head, scratching through silk, navy tresses; Kise was starting to irritate him. "Can't you just order out?"

Amber irises peered over the top of the fridge door, narrowing sharply at the aloof man sitting comfortably on the couch- looking as if he wasn't planning to move at all as his gaze was focused on the screen.

"I would love to order out, however, it is now ten fifteen at night, and I'm pretty sure every one is closed."

"Drink some water," Aomine propped his head up with his fist, still not bothering to pay direct attention to his boyfriend. "You're a model anyways, right? Don't y'all do that while on the job?"

"You're an ass," Kise retorted, poking his bottom lip out. Feeling he wasn't getting anywhere, he let out a heavy sigh as he looked back into the fridge. How in the hell does a twenty-one year old man not have ANYTHING to eat in his house? Weren't these the ages when you went through growth spurts? Or when you had company over on a regular basis that you needed to keep a stocked fridge? Or maybe just the simple fact that you have a boyfriend who you know is coming over and will probably be hungry after ten o' clock when everything is closed, and since you get so absorbed in your show that AT LEAST you could have something for him to find to cook for himself? Obviously, this wasn't Aomine.

Kise began to piece together the few things he found in his hunt, trying to see if any combination would make an appetizing meal, but to no avail. The model frowned at the realization this was going to be a long night, especially as his stomach roared viciously at the neglect of being fed.

"I think I'm going to die," he placed a hand on his stomach, bending over in front of the opened refrigerator. He clenched at his belly as it rumbled and made something akin to what Aomine called "dying whale" noises.

"You're so damn dramatic," Aomine stated as he shifted in his seat; his drawers were riding up.

"Letting it be known that I'm starving isn't dramatic, AOMINE." Kise never called him "Aomine", especially not as harshly as he had just said. "Maybe you should do something about it."

"Fifteen more minutes."

"And then what?"

His ace went silent; the commercial period had ended.

"Ugh," Kise groaned, still bent over in front of the fridge. His golden bangs hung in front of his face, and he watched them sway back and forth. In the midst of his musing, he noticed two objects sitting at the back of the fridge, away from anything else it may have held.

"What's this?" he asked, removing the hand from his stomach to reach for the brown container. "Chocolate sauce?" he quirked a brow and reached back to turn the can's writing towards him. "Extra whipped cream?"

Just as the it was to be revealed what the root of the couple's problem was in his show, Kise shouted, "Aominecchi, why do you have chocolate sauce and whipped cream?!" making the irritable male on the couch miss the line.

The navy haired male kicked a pillow off his couch, and if he hadn't been somewhat in his right mind, the television would have been busted from him throwing the remote. A glare found itself fixated on the fridge door where Kise's ass poked out, and even though Aomine would have thought it was sexy, he was beyond pissed.

"For fuck's sake, Kise! I been waiting on that for three weeks!"

"I understand that, but I'm hungry, you're not paying me any damn attention, and I want to know why this is in here!" the model snapped back as he stood up, slammed the fridge door shut, and placed the chocolate and whipped cream containers on the counter in front of him. "Maybe if you had some damn food in this house, I wouldn't have had to bug you!" There was a fold of his arms and a pout to mar his strikingly handsome features.

Aomine threw his head back onto the couch, let out a heavy breath, and placed his hands over his eyes. "Have you ever thought that I don't go grocery shopping, because I'm always with you?"

Kise was such an fiend for Aomine's attention, he often times made himself look like a dunce when he got moody with him. Of course Aomine was always with him; outside of his own work and school, Aomine would spend most of his days at Kise's, or on the outings Kise would plan for them, or at Kise's shoots where they would get lunch or dinner afterward depending on the time. Aomine's mindset basically told him: _"fuck groceries; use that money elsewhere." _

Kise's mouth formed an "O" shape at the question, and he placed a hand behind his neck giving a light scratch; a nervous grin appeared in his lips, but he managed to say nothing.

"Judging by your silence, I'm assuming that makes a lot of sense now?" Aomine asked, sitting up to meet the credits rolling at the end of his soap. "I can't believe this shit..."

He loosened his grip on the remote since he had been using it like you would a stress ball and began leisurely flipping the channels; he was angry, if his body language didn't tell- cheek propped up on his fist with narrowed eyes and furrowed brow set in his features; Kise had better not bother him for the rest of the night.

Kise dropped the hand from his neck and lightly nibbled on his bottom lip; he didn't like upsetting his boyfriend, and he knew trying to spark up any conversation would end up with Aomine nonchalantly brushing him off. His stomach still growled, and he placed a hand over it as if covering the mouth of a crying child. "This is your fault," he whispered.

He needed to release the tension; it was too thick. He looked towards Aomine still on the couch, unmoving except for fingers tapping the channel up button. Did he want to say something? Sure, but what? He had no idea. Looking back to the counter, he stared at the bottle and the can, as if burning a whole through both items would help solve this problem.

A smirk crept onto Kise's lips, and he peeled himself off the fridge door. He took the bottle of chocolate, popped the cap open, and poured some onto his fingers. Smearing the cocoa on his lips for gloss, he turned and walked over to his navy haired boyfriend.

Bending down for his face to meet with Aomine's, he placed a hand on his ace's cheek and began guiding his face towards his.

"Kise, what the hell are you do-" Aomine's sentence was cut off as his lips touched Kise's- sticky, sweet, and smelling like rich chocolate. His eyes fluttered close, the remote slipped from his fingers to the floor, and he placed his freed hand on the nape of Kise's neck; soft, golden tresses brushed his fingers, and the tickle made him pull Kise closer to him. It was short pecks the two shared before Aomine decided to raise the stakes, sticking his tongue out to steal across Kise's bottom lip.

It sent a shiver running up the model's spin, and he smirked. Pressing his lips to Aomine's again, each set of lips sat perfectly with each other; Kise took the chance to bite Aomine's top lip, pulling the supple skin with his pearly whites delicately.

Aomine lowly chuckled, opening his eyes slightly to look into low set amber ones. "So is this a game now?" he asked in the kiss, taking his turn to bite Kise's bottom lip.

"Well, I don't know," Kise pulled back, slowly licking his plump lips of the remains of chocolate. "We got a full can of whipped cream and chocolate sauce over there; what do you want to do?"

The mischievous look Kise was giving him made Aomine's groin twitch. He knew very good and damn well where this was leading, and after having his night spoiled, Aomine needed this little "game" he and Kise were to play to lift his spirits.

He turned the television off and rose from the couch- turning to his boyfriend who stood a inch lower than he. In an instant, Kise found himself in Aomine's arms with his legs wrapped around the taller males waist and hands cupping his ass. "So what are we going to do?" Kise asked as Aomine carried him over to the counter, and the ace placed him atop.

No words were said as Aomine's hand moved to the hem of Kise's shirt and pulled the article over the model's head. Smooth, fair skin exposed itself to the navy haired male, and navy irises roamed over his boyfriend's well defined torso. His hand wrapped around the can next to the attractive man on the counter, and he picked it up, removing the cap to place the nozzle at Kise's neck.

"Aominecchi, what are you doing?" the model asked, and he shuddered as cold foam landed on his skin, trailing from his neck in a zig-zag pattern down to his navel. "Ahh! That stuff is cold!"

When he made sure a good amount of Kise's torso was covered in the cream, he put the red and white can back to it's spot on the counter. Placing himself in-between the model's thighs, Aomine lifted Kise's chin for better access and darted his hot tongue out to touch the sweet flesh. Starting at Kise's collar bone, Aomine drug his tongue along the pattern in a slow, sensual manner, making sure to lap up every last bit of the creamy substance in his path.

Kise moaned lightly as his ace's moistened tongue whirled around a rosy bud, and teeth nipped away earning mewls from the model.

"Mmhmm," Aomine moved to play with the other nipple, listening as his boyfriend groaned at his teasing, and his body tensed. "You taste fucking delicious," he stated before running his tongue along Kise's abs, dipping the muscle into each ridge.

Kise's body twitched, and he threw his head back as Aomine's tongue reversed it's trail, sliding up to his neck, over his adam's apple, and to his chin ending with a playful bite. He let out a breathy moan before looking into lust filled navy irises that lit every fiber of his body on fire. He took notice that Aomine had some whipped cream on the tip of his nose, and he leaned towards him, closing his mouth around the blemished skin and circled his tongue around to clean it off.

Coming off with a soft pop, Kise looked to the right of him, picking the brown container up and flipped the cap back. "Now it's your turn," the model informed his ace, holding the chocolate bottle above Aomine's head as he squeezed the sauce over him. Cocoa streams glided down tanned skin like leaking paint strokes, covering the male in what Kise thought was a beautiful masterpiece.

The sauce was in Aomine's navy tendrils and some dripped down his face to his lips; the model placed the bottle back on the counter and put his hands into the chocolate hair, clutching shorter locks in his fist and pulled his ace's head back to look at him.

"I'm the hungry one," Kise huskily whispered receiving a smirk from his lover whose hands were placed on his hips, gripping tightly. The model leaned forward, attacking Aomine's mouth in a heated kiss loving the taste of cocoa on his tongue; he hummed into the other male's mouth as hands slid down to cup his ass, squeezing hand fulls as Aomine loved the dominant way Kise kissed him.

"Fuck, you are so sexy when you're hungry," Aomine spoke into the kiss as his mouth was ravished by the eager muscle of his boyfriend. Removing his hands from the model's perfect ass onto the counter, Aomine pushed himself up, leaning Kise back as he climbed atop. Their upper bodies stuck together, and Kise's back being pressed against the ice, cold surface of the marble caused him to break this kiss; goosebumps rose on his flesh from the drastic change of temperature, and he grimaced.

"Ow, why do I have to deal with all the cold stuff?!" Kise poked his bottom lip out.

"Cause you look adorable with wrinkled eyebrows and a pout," Aomine replied before kissing his lover again.

Kise wrapped his arms around his ace's neck and pressed his lips to Aomine's repeatedly in drawn out pecks. He began to place sticky kisses along the other's jawline as he moved his lips down to his neck; when his lips began to slide against skin tainted by the delicious syrup, he allowed his tongue to escape his mouth to run over the sugary drizzle.

His mouth latched onto a certain spot of Aomine's neck that made the ace's breath hitch at the suction, and Kise smirked deviously at the way his lover's muscles had flexed. A purple bruise was left after he finished abusing the hot spot, and he continued to move down chiseled chest to ripped abs and stopped at Aomine's navel to lick inside the dented skin.

"Shit, Kise, your tongue feels amazing," Aomine expressed almost inaudibly at the feel of Kise's skilled tongue gently sweeping across his flesh. The model met his gaze when he was finished, bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck the chocolate off of them. Aomine bit his lower lip, trying to keep his ever cracking composure in tact as the seductive male underneath him moaned around the digits in his mouth with closed eyes.

"You know, you're really making me hungry for more than just whipped cream."

"And?" the model taunted, removing his fingers from his mouth with a pop, "you're the one who left me hungry, so..."

"Right..." Aomine trailed off and moved his body down Kise's so that his face was in-between thighs. Grabbing the can next to him, Aomine hiked thick basketball shorts up and swirled mounds of creamy white onto to the trim limbs; he threw the tin down to the floor- not caring that it could have exploded making a larger mess than on the counter currently- and looked back to the man resembling a rewarding dessert. "You asked for this."

"Asked for wha-" Kise inhaled sharply as Aomine greedily attacked his thigh. Teeth grazed against his skin as his ace sucked the cream harshly from the spot he knew would drive Kise wild. The model tried to grip the marble underneath his fingertips only for them to slide along the slick surface. Heavy pants began to escape his throat, and his back arched at Aomine's nose brushing against his groin.

"God, Aominecchi, please..." he tried to speak, but Aomine only sucked and licked more, pushing some of the whipped cream between the crevice where his thigh and pelvis met to further entice him.

"I told you," Aomine drug his tongue along a bruise he created, eliciting a flinch from his boyfriend, "you were going to pay for that shit." His hands began to slide along Kise's body, up his sticky abdomen to his chest where the ace rolled both of his pink nipples between his thumb and index fingers.

He continued to readily lap at the man on his counter whose moans echoed off the walls creating such a satisfying melody to Aomine's ears. "So beautiful," he complimented, purposefully rubbing his nose into Kise's crotch as he continued to engulf the insides of those smooth thighs.

"Aominecchi, please," the model begged, dragging his curled toes against the marble counter as he grit his teeth, "I'm sorry!"

"Please what?"

"Pl-please don't te-tease me," Kise voice broke from moans.

"But how am I teasing you?" Aomine asked smuggly, grinning at the sight of Kise's flushed and flustered expression.

Legs began to tremble around Aomine's neck, and Kise's hands moved to grip the sticky tresses in his lower region, pulling the head up for navy irises to meet his golden ones. "Yo-you win."

"Win what?" Aomine asked the heavily panting male with clear residue shining on his flawless skin.

Kise huffed as his heart pounded in his chest, and he tried to catch a breath. "We can finish this."

"Good," the ace smirked, climbing off the counter to pull the other male into his arms. "Lets go."

-xxx-

Aomine and Kise's lips were locked in a heated kiss where tongues rubbed frantically against each other and teeth clicked; Aomine struggled to guide Kise to the bathroom, as he was walking backwards and both stumbled in the trail wanting to get at the other having pushed themselves over the edge. Upon entering, Aomine's eyes were closed, and his hand swiped across the wall in the bathroom looking for the light switch.

"Forget it," Kise pulled away, huffing as he spoke against Aomine's kiss swollen lips before pulling his ace's body flush against his. "We can do without. There's plenty of light coming in from outside."

Chocolate footprints trailed from the tiled floor into the shower as both males stepped inside. Reaching for the knob, Aomine twisted it bringing streams of liquid falling upon their bodies. Drenched articles of clothing were removed and thrown over the glass doors as the two continued to kiss fervently; Aomine pushed Kise's bare back to cold tiles and aligned his body perfectly with the model's.

Pulling back from the heated kiss to catch his breath, Aomine gazed into hazed, glittering amber irises lit beautifully from the moonlight illuminating the bathroom; water drenched golden tresses and Kise's frame glistened from the pale blue beam reflecting exquisitely off his moistened flesh.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," Aomine complimented feeling his own heart race a twitch in his lower region.

"And so are you, Aominecchi," Kise placed his hand behind Aomine's neck, pulling his ace's face closer to his for another round of a deep, opened mouth kisses. The model's free hand ghosted down Aomine's front, meeting his length; he palmed it and kneaded the swollen member in his hand, grinning as he felt Aomine's leg tremble.

"How do you like that?" the model asked in his ace's lazily opened mouth whose mind was only focused on the fingers his member slipped through as they fumbled him; the shit felt too good. "Judging that you're breathless, you love it, huh?"

Kise added a little pressure to his grip, and Aomine bit harshly on his bottom lip, leaning his head forward to rest onto a broad shoulder. "Kise...you're fucking with me," the ace spoke, blowing against the water rolling on his lips from the shower.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Riled up, Aomine placed both his hands on trim hips and turned the model around, pressing Kise's stomach into the tiling. Fingers slid down the dip of Kise's vertebrae to slip between those perfect ass cheeks, and two pushed themselves into the puckered hole without warning.

Kise winced, and his mouth parted as he panted from Aomine's long digits massaging him, and the ace pressed his swollen length against Kise's ass. Aomine's mouth was placed to his ear, and he licked the outer shell making Kise's knees buckle.

"I bet you want it so damn bad, don't you?" Aomine asked wearing a shit eating grin, managing to slip a third finger in his prepping.

Kise's back curved at the unexpected intrusion, and he placed a hand behind Aomine's head, entangling his fingers in drenched navy locks. "You know you want me more."

Aomine let out a low growl as Kise pushed his ass back onto his fingers, making them slip deeper into the tight heat. "So, now you're basically begging me to fuck you?"

Kise closed his eyes and smirked. "No, I'm _taunting_ you into fucking me," and he pushed even further back onto his ace's fingers; the digits rubbed against his prostate, and a moan rolled in the back of his throat. "God, your fingers feel amazing."

Aomine continued to generously rub on the bunch of nerves located deep in his lover; his pulsating member ached to push into it's prize that was currently getting off to fingers probing him. The digits were removed, earning groans at the empty feeling from Kise, and Aomine wrapped his hands around his own length. The ace placed a hand on the tiles in front of him for leverage, and he guided the leaking head into the twitching ring of muscles earning a hiss from Kise. Aomine felt Kise's hand move on top of his and they laced fingers; the model grasped tightly feeling the burning sensation in his backside.

"Shit, Kise," Aomine lightly panted pushing all the way in, "you're still so fucking tight."

"Heh," Kise smirked with heavy breaths leaking from his mouth, "I guess it's good I'm 'fucking' tight; that just means the sex will be better."

The witty comment made Aomine lowly chortle a bit, and he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend's neck. "Damn right."

Aomine started slow, steadily rocking his hips into Kise's ass waiting for confirmation that he was well adjusted.

"Oooh, Aominecchi," Kise purred, "you feel so damn good."

"Don't call me that shit right now," Aomine bit back before he grunted. "You know how I feel about it during sex."

"But Aominecc-"

Aomine placed his hands on Kise's hips, pulling the model off him only to slam his perfect ass back onto it. Kise's breath hitched at the force, and his back curved so that his head rested upon his ace's shoulder.

"Don't call me that shit," Aomine threatened before placing kisses on Kise's opened lips as he picked up his pace; the model moaned wantonly at the pleasure taking over his body. Fingers fisted navy tendrils and hands gripped at trim hips as the two males bucked against each other- rhythmically, strongly, and in tune.

"Shit," Kise panted as Aomine's low groans rang in his ears, "I want you to go deeper, Daiki."

"You act like such a slut," the ace bit on Kise's earlobe, pulling the skin with his teeth making the model tug at his hair. "Damn, I love when you get forceful, and I love when you say my name."

"Just shut up, and fuck me harder," Kise commanded with that arrogant smirk gracing his features, once again taunting his ace. Aomine didn't like being told what to do, but he did love when Kise became lewd and raunchy during their fuck sessions; as he usually said- that shit really turns him on.

He obliged, beginning to pound into the overwhelming warmth of Kise's ass; his tip hit that sweet spot repeatedly and made Kise cry at the jolting sensation. Hefty moans reverberated in the large room, fingers left navy tresses for well manicured fingernails to claw at the tiling, and bodies sweated heavily, going unnoticed from the currents of warm water washing over skin.

Aomine continued to fuck his model senseless, and Kise scratched his toenails at the shower floor as his legs became weak. He didn't know how much more he could take, and as if that wasn't enough, he felt lengthy fingers wrap themselves around his own throbbing member. Being jerked off in time with Aomine's powerful, unforgiving thrust brought the model to his breaking point, and shots of hot, white liquid poured from his head.

The contraction of the puckered entrance around Aomine caused his to orgasm to rush over him; his body jerked as his own seed poured into Kise and he groaned. He rocked slowly, making sure to milk himself completely before he relaxed, melding his torso into the smooth back in front of him.

The bathroom was covered in a thick fog from the steamy shower and blissful sex, and both bodies looked flushed even under the natural, pale light. Aomine removed himself from that wonderful ass that had just pleased him greatly and brought his eyes to meet his boyfriend's as he turned towards him.

"Has your hunger been satisfied?" he asked, placing his forehead to the one in front of him, heavily breathing onto the other's lips.

"Yeah," Kise chuckled, still panting as he lazily kissed his ace. "In more ways than one, _Daiki_."

/End.


	3. Firefly

**Rated:** MA  
**Pairing: **Aomine x Kise  
**Warning: **Male x Male, PWP  
**Summary:** It's late, Kise's hungry, and Aomine's ignoring him, but Kise finding a bottle of chocolate sauce and can of whipped cream changes everything.  
**Author's note: **Blame my obsession with chocolate and love for whipped topping.

**Chocolate, Whipped Delight**

Being hungry at ten o' clock at night with your boyfriend's kitchen being a barren wasteland and said boyfriend tuning in to his televised program with the least regard to your growling stomach? Probably not a situation you ever want to be in, but for Kise, it was his current reality. Nothing his cabinets held could constitute for a meal; there was only sugar, flour, and various spices in one of them. The pantry shelves held emptied boxes to be tossed out, and the fridge only contained different condiments along with a loaf of bread, some tortillas, and a few vegetables in the bottom drawer.

"Um, Aominecchi, don't you think you need to go grocery shopping?" the hungry male asked as his stomach grumbled ferociously.

The man in question sat on the couch adjacent to him. His arm rested along the back of the chair, and one leg was propped on the cushion; he was too concerned with his show to hear his boyfriend's question.

"...Aominecchi?"

"Yes, Kise?" the navy haired male asked his lover in an impatient tone, trying to listen to the squabble of lovers on a soap opera. He had a thing for drama, and while he would never admit it to anyone else- especially not his jerk of a best friend, Kagami- for Kise? He let his deep secret be known.

"I asked you: don't you think you need to go grocery shopping?" Kise inquired again, sticking his head in the fridge to look around the brightly lit white space. "I'm starving."

Aomine placed a hand behind his head, scratching through silk, navy tresses; Kise was starting to irritate him. "Can't you just order out?"

Amber irises peered over the top of the fridge door, narrowing sharply at the aloof man sitting comfortably on the couch- looking as if he wasn't planning to move at all as his gaze was focused on the screen.

"I would love to order out, however, it is now ten fifteen at night, and I'm pretty sure every one is closed."

"Drink some water," Aomine propped his head up with his fist, still not bothering to pay direct attention to his boyfriend. "You're a model anyways, right? Don't y'all do that while on the job?"

"You're an ass," Kise retorted, poking his bottom lip out. Feeling he wasn't getting anywhere, he let out a heavy sigh as he looked back into the fridge. How in the hell does a twenty-one year old man not have ANYTHING to eat in his house? Weren't these the ages when you went through growth spurts? Or when you had company over on a regular basis that you needed to keep a stocked fridge? Or maybe just the simple fact that you have a boyfriend who you know is coming over and will probably be hungry after ten o' clock when everything is closed, and since you get so absorbed in your show that AT LEAST you could have something for him to find to cook for himself? Obviously, this wasn't Aomine.

Kise began to piece together the few things he found in his hunt, trying to see if any combination would make an appetizing meal, but to no avail. The model frowned at the realization this was going to be a long night, especially as his stomach roared viciously at the neglect of being fed.

"I think I'm going to die," he placed a hand on his stomach, bending over in front of the opened refrigerator. He clenched at his belly as it rumbled and made something akin to what Aomine called "dying whale" noises.

"You're so damn dramatic," Aomine stated as he shifted in his seat; his drawers were riding up.

"Letting it be known that I'm starving isn't dramatic, AOMINE." Kise never called him "Aomine", especially not as harshly as he had just said. "Maybe you should do something about it."

"Fifteen more minutes."

"And then what?"

His ace went silent; the commercial period had ended.

"Ugh," Kise groaned, still bent over in front of the fridge. His golden bangs hung in front of his face, and he watched them sway back and forth. In the midst of his musing, he noticed two objects sitting at the back of the fridge, away from anything else it may have held.

"What's this?" he asked, removing the hand from his stomach to reach for the brown container. "Chocolate sauce?" he quirked a brow and reached back to turn the can's writing towards him. "Extra whipped cream?"

Just as the it was to be revealed what the root of the couple's problem was in his show, Kise shouted, "Aominecchi, why do you have chocolate sauce and whipped cream?!" making the irritable male on the couch miss the line.

The navy haired male kicked a pillow off his couch, and if he hadn't been somewhat in his right mind, the television would have been busted from him throwing the remote. A glare found itself fixated on the fridge door where Kise's ass poked out, and even though Aomine would have thought it was sexy, he was beyond pissed.

"For fuck's sake, Kise! I been waiting on that for three weeks!"

"I understand that, but I'm hungry, you're not paying me any damn attention, and I want to know why this is in here!" the model snapped back as he stood up, slammed the fridge door shut, and placed the chocolate and whipped cream containers on the counter in front of him. "Maybe if you had some damn food in this house, I wouldn't have had to bug you!" There was a fold of his arms and a pout to mar his strikingly handsome features.

Aomine threw his head back onto the couch, let out a heavy breath, and placed his hands over his eyes. "Have you ever thought that I don't go grocery shopping, because I'm always with you?"

Kise was such an fiend for Aomine's attention, he often times made himself look like a dunce when he got moody with him. Of course Aomine was always with him; outside of his own work and school, Aomine would spend most of his days at Kise's, or on the outings Kise would plan for them, or at Kise's shoots where they would get lunch or dinner afterward depending on the time. Aomine's mindset basically told him: _"fuck groceries; use that money elsewhere." _

Kise's mouth formed an "O" shape at the question, and he placed a hand behind his neck giving a light scratch; a nervous grin appeared in his lips, but he managed to say nothing.

"Judging by your silence, I'm assuming that makes a lot of sense now?" Aomine asked, sitting up to meet the credits rolling at the end of his soap. "I can't believe this shit..."

He loosened his grip on the remote since he had been using it like you would a stress ball and began leisurely flipping the channels; he was angry, if his body language didn't tell- cheek propped up on his fist with narrowed eyes and furrowed brow set in his features; Kise had better not bother him for the rest of the night.

Kise dropped the hand from his neck and lightly nibbled on his bottom lip; he didn't like upsetting his boyfriend, and he knew trying to spark up any conversation would end up with Aomine nonchalantly brushing him off. His stomach still growled, and he placed a hand over it as if covering the mouth of a crying child. "This is your fault," he whispered.

He needed to release the tension; it was too thick. He looked towards Aomine still on the couch, unmoving except for fingers tapping the channel up button. Did he want to say something? Sure, but what? He had no idea. Looking back to the counter, he stared at the bottle and the can, as if burning a whole through both items would help solve this problem.

A smirk crept onto Kise's lips, and he peeled himself off the fridge door. He took the bottle of chocolate, popped the cap open, and poured some onto his fingers. Smearing the cocoa on his lips for gloss, he turned and walked over to his navy haired boyfriend.

Bending down for his face to meet with Aomine's, he placed a hand on his ace's cheek and began guiding his face towards his.

"Kise, what the hell are you do-" Aomine's sentence was cut off as his lips touched Kise's- sticky, sweet, and smelling like rich chocolate. His eyes fluttered close, the remote slipped from his fingers to the floor, and he placed his freed hand on the nape of Kise's neck; soft, golden tresses brushed his fingers, and the tickle made him pull Kise closer to him. It was short pecks the two shared before Aomine decided to raise the stakes, sticking his tongue out to steal across Kise's bottom lip.

It sent a shiver running up the model's spin, and he smirked. Pressing his lips to Aomine's again, each set of lips sat perfectly with each other; Kise took the chance to bite Aomine's top lip, pulling the supple skin with his pearly whites delicately.

Aomine lowly chuckled, opening his eyes slightly to look into low set amber ones. "So is this a game now?" he asked in the kiss, taking his turn to bite Kise's bottom lip.

"Well, I don't know," Kise pulled back, slowly licking his plump lips of the remains of chocolate. "We got a full can of whipped cream and chocolate sauce over there; what do you want to do?"

The mischievous look Kise was giving him made Aomine's groin twitch. He knew very good and damn well where this was leading, and after having his night spoiled, Aomine needed this little "game" he and Kise were to play to lift his spirits.

He turned the television off and rose from the couch- turning to his boyfriend who stood a inch lower than he. In an instant, Kise found himself in Aomine's arms with his legs wrapped around the taller males waist and hands cupping his ass. "So what are we going to do?" Kise asked as Aomine carried him over to the counter, and the ace placed him atop.

No words were said as Aomine's hand moved to the hem of Kise's shirt and pulled the article over the model's head. Smooth, fair skin exposed itself to the navy haired male, and navy irises roamed over his boyfriend's well defined torso. His hand wrapped around the can next to the attractive man on the counter, and he picked it up, removing the cap to place the nozzle at Kise's neck.

"Aominecchi, what are you doing?" the model asked, and he shuddered as cold foam landed on his skin, trailing from his neck in a zig-zag pattern down to his navel. "Ahh! That stuff is cold!"

When he made sure a good amount of Kise's torso was covered in the cream, he put the red and white can back to it's spot on the counter. Placing himself in-between the model's thighs, Aomine lifted Kise's chin for better access and darted his hot tongue out to touch the sweet flesh. Starting at Kise's collar bone, Aomine drug his tongue along the pattern in a slow, sensual manner, making sure to lap up every last bit of the creamy substance in his path.

Kise moaned lightly as his ace's moistened tongue whirled around a rosy bud, and teeth nipped away earning mewls from the model.

"Mmhmm," Aomine moved to play with the other nipple, listening as his boyfriend groaned at his teasing, and his body tensed. "You taste fucking delicious," he stated before running his tongue along Kise's abs, dipping the muscle into each ridge.

Kise's body twitched, and he threw his head back as Aomine's tongue reversed it's trail, sliding up to his neck, over his adam's apple, and to his chin ending with a playful bite. He let out a breathy moan before looking into lust filled navy irises that lit every fiber of his body on fire. He took notice that Aomine had some whipped cream on the tip of his nose, and he leaned towards him, closing his mouth around the blemished skin and circled his tongue around to clean it off.

Coming off with a soft pop, Kise looked to the right of him, picking the brown container up and flipped the cap back. "Now it's your turn," the model informed his ace, holding the chocolate bottle above Aomine's head as he squeezed the sauce over him. Cocoa streams glided down tanned skin like leaking paint strokes, covering the male in what Kise thought was a beautiful masterpiece.

The sauce was in Aomine's navy tendrils and some dripped down his face to his lips; the model placed the bottle back on the counter and put his hands into the chocolate hair, clutching shorter locks in his fist and pulled his ace's head back to look at him.

"I'm the hungry one," Kise huskily whispered receiving a smirk from his lover whose hands were placed on his hips, gripping tightly. The model leaned forward, attacking Aomine's mouth in a heated kiss loving the taste of cocoa on his tongue; he hummed into the other male's mouth as hands slid down to cup his ass, squeezing hand fulls as Aomine loved the dominant way Kise kissed him.

"Fuck, you are so sexy when you're hungry," Aomine spoke into the kiss as his mouth was ravished by the eager muscle of his boyfriend. Removing his hands from the model's perfect ass onto the counter, Aomine pushed himself up, leaning Kise back as he climbed atop. Their upper bodies stuck together, and Kise's back being pressed against the ice, cold surface of the marble caused him to break this kiss; goosebumps rose on his flesh from the drastic change of temperature, and he grimaced.

"Ow, why do I have to deal with all the cold stuff?!" Kise poked his bottom lip out.

"Cause you look adorable with wrinkled eyebrows and a pout," Aomine replied before kissing his lover again.

Kise wrapped his arms around his ace's neck and pressed his lips to Aomine's repeatedly in drawn out pecks. He began to place sticky kisses along the other's jawline as he moved his lips down to his neck; when his lips began to slide against skin tainted by the delicious syrup, he allowed his tongue to escape his mouth to run over the sugary drizzle.

His mouth latched onto a certain spot of Aomine's neck that made the ace's breath hitch at the suction, and Kise smirked deviously at the way his lover's muscles had flexed. A purple bruise was left after he finished abusing the hot spot, and he continued to move down chiseled chest to ripped abs and stopped at Aomine's navel to lick inside the dented skin.

"Shit, Kise, your tongue feels amazing," Aomine expressed almost inaudibly at the feel of Kise's skilled tongue gently sweeping across his flesh. The model met his gaze when he was finished, bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck the chocolate off of them. Aomine bit his lower lip, trying to keep his ever cracking composure in tact as the seductive male underneath him moaned around the digits in his mouth with closed eyes.

"You know, you're really making me hungry for more than just whipped cream."

"And?" the model taunted, removing his fingers from his mouth with a pop, "you're the one who left me hungry, so..."

"Right..." Aomine trailed off and moved his body down Kise's so that his face was in-between thighs. Grabbing the can next to him, Aomine hiked thick basketball shorts up and swirled mounds of creamy white onto to the trim limbs; he threw the tin down to the floor- not caring that it could have exploded making a larger mess than on the counter currently- and looked back to the man resembling a rewarding dessert. "You asked for this."

"Asked for wha-" Kise inhaled sharply as Aomine greedily attacked his thigh. Teeth grazed against his skin as his ace sucked the cream harshly from the spot he knew would drive Kise wild. The model tried to grip the marble underneath his fingertips only for them to slide along the slick surface. Heavy pants began to escape his throat, and his back arched at Aomine's nose brushing against his groin.

"God, Aominecchi, please..." he tried to speak, but Aomine only sucked and licked more, pushing some of the whipped cream between the crevice where his thigh and pelvis met to further entice him.

"I told you," Aomine drug his tongue along a bruise he created, eliciting a flinch from his boyfriend, "you were going to pay for that shit." His hands began to slide along Kise's body, up his sticky abdomen to his chest where the ace rolled both of his pink nipples between his thumb and index fingers.

He continued to readily lap at the man on his counter whose moans echoed off the walls creating such a satisfying melody to Aomine's ears. "So beautiful," he complimented, purposefully rubbing his nose into Kise's crotch as he continued to engulf the insides of those smooth thighs.

"Aominecchi, please," the model begged, dragging his curled toes against the marble counter as he grit his teeth, "I'm sorry!"

"Please what?"

"Pl-please don't te-tease me," Kise voice broke from moans.

"But how am I teasing you?" Aomine asked smuggly, grinning at the sight of Kise's flushed and flustered expression.

Legs began to tremble around Aomine's neck, and Kise's hands moved to grip the sticky tresses in his lower region, pulling the head up for navy irises to meet his golden ones. "Yo-you win."

"Win what?" Aomine asked the heavily panting male with clear residue shining on his flawless skin.

Kise huffed as his heart pounded in his chest, and he tried to catch a breath. "We can finish this."

"Good," the ace smirked, climbing off the counter to pull the other male into his arms. "Lets go."

-xxx-

Aomine and Kise's lips were locked in a heated kiss where tongues rubbed frantically against each other and teeth clicked; Aomine struggled to guide Kise to the bathroom, as he was walking backwards and both stumbled in the trail wanting to get at the other having pushed themselves over the edge. Upon entering, Aomine's eyes were closed, and his hand swiped across the wall in the bathroom looking for the light switch.

"Forget it," Kise pulled away, huffing as he spoke against Aomine's kiss swollen lips before pulling his ace's body flush against his. "We can do without. There's plenty of light coming in from outside."

Chocolate footprints trailed from the tiled floor into the shower as both males stepped inside. Reaching for the knob, Aomine twisted it bringing streams of liquid falling upon their bodies. Drenched articles of clothing were removed and thrown over the glass doors as the two continued to kiss fervently; Aomine pushed Kise's bare back to cold tiles and aligned his body perfectly with the model's.

Pulling back from the heated kiss to catch his breath, Aomine gazed into hazed, glittering amber irises lit beautifully from the moonlight illuminating the bathroom; water drenched golden tresses and Kise's frame glistened from the pale blue beam reflecting exquisitely off his moistened flesh.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," Aomine complimented feeling his own heart race a twitch in his lower region.

"And so are you, Aominecchi," Kise placed his hand behind Aomine's neck, pulling his ace's face closer to his for another round of a deep, opened mouth kisses. The model's free hand ghosted down Aomine's front, meeting his length; he palmed it and kneaded the swollen member in his hand, grinning as he felt Aomine's leg tremble.

"How do you like that?" the model asked in his ace's lazily opened mouth whose mind was only focused on the fingers his member slipped through as they fumbled him; the shit felt too good. "Judging that you're breathless, you love it, huh?"

Kise added a little pressure to his grip, and Aomine bit harshly on his bottom lip, leaning his head forward to rest onto a broad shoulder. "Kise...you're fucking with me," the ace spoke, blowing against the water rolling on his lips from the shower.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Riled up, Aomine placed both his hands on trim hips and turned the model around, pressing Kise's stomach into the tiling. Fingers slid down the dip of Kise's vertebrae to slip between those perfect ass cheeks, and two pushed themselves into the puckered hole without warning.

Kise winced, and his mouth parted as he panted from Aomine's long digits massaging him, and the ace pressed his swollen length against Kise's ass. Aomine's mouth was placed to his ear, and he licked the outer shell making Kise's knees buckle.

"I bet you want it so damn bad, don't you?" Aomine asked wearing a shit eating grin, managing to slip a third finger in his prepping.

Kise's back curved at the unexpected intrusion, and he placed a hand behind Aomine's head, entangling his fingers in drenched navy locks. "You know you want me more."

Aomine let out a low growl as Kise pushed his ass back onto his fingers, making them slip deeper into the tight heat. "So, now you're basically begging me to fuck you?"

Kise closed his eyes and smirked. "No, I'm _taunting_ you into fucking me," and he pushed even further back onto his ace's fingers; the digits rubbed against his prostate, and a moan rolled in the back of his throat. "God, your fingers feel amazing."

Aomine continued to generously rub on the bunch of nerves located deep in his lover; his pulsating member ached to push into it's prize that was currently getting off to fingers probing him. The digits were removed, earning groans at the empty feeling from Kise, and Aomine wrapped his hands around his own length. The ace placed a hand on the tiles in front of him for leverage, and he guided the leaking head into the twitching ring of muscles earning a hiss from Kise. Aomine felt Kise's hand move on top of his and they laced fingers; the model grasped tightly feeling the burning sensation in his backside.

"Shit, Kise," Aomine lightly panted pushing all the way in, "you're still so fucking tight."

"Heh," Kise smirked with heavy breaths leaking from his mouth, "I guess it's good I'm 'fucking' tight; that just means the sex will be better."

The witty comment made Aomine lowly chortle a bit, and he leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend's neck. "Damn right."

Aomine started slow, steadily rocking his hips into Kise's ass waiting for confirmation that he was well adjusted.

"Oooh, Aominecchi," Kise purred, "you feel so damn good."

"Don't call me that shit right now," Aomine bit back before he grunted. "You know how I feel about it during sex."

"But Aominecc-"

Aomine placed his hands on Kise's hips, pulling the model off him only to slam his perfect ass back onto it. Kise's breath hitched at the force, and his back curved so that his head rested upon his ace's shoulder.

"Don't call me that shit," Aomine threatened before placing kisses on Kise's opened lips as he picked up his pace; the model moaned wantonly at the pleasure taking over his body. Fingers fisted navy tendrils and hands gripped at trim hips as the two males bucked against each other- rhythmically, strongly, and in tune.

"Shit," Kise panted as Aomine's low groans rang in his ears, "I want you to go deeper, Daiki."

"You act like such a slut," the ace bit on Kise's earlobe, pulling the skin with his teeth making the model tug at his hair. "Damn, I love when you get forceful, and I love when you say my name."

"Just shut up, and fuck me harder," Kise commanded with that arrogant smirk gracing his features, once again taunting his ace. Aomine didn't like being told what to do, but he did love when Kise became lewd and raunchy during their fuck sessions; as he usually said- that shit really turns him on.

He obliged, beginning to pound into the overwhelming warmth of Kise's ass; his tip hit that sweet spot repeatedly and made Kise cry at the jolting sensation. Hefty moans reverberated in the large room, fingers left navy tresses for well manicured fingernails to claw at the tiling, and bodies sweated heavily, going unnoticed from the currents of warm water washing over skin.

Aomine continued to fuck his model senseless, and Kise scratched his toenails at the shower floor as his legs became weak. He didn't know how much more he could take, and as if that wasn't enough, he felt lengthy fingers wrap themselves around his own throbbing member. Being jerked off in time with Aomine's powerful, unforgiving thrust brought the model to his breaking point, and shots of hot, white liquid poured from his head.

The contraction of the puckered entrance around Aomine caused his to orgasm to rush over him; his body jerked as his own seed poured into Kise and he groaned. He rocked slowly, making sure to milk himself completely before he relaxed, melding his torso into the smooth back in front of him.

The bathroom was covered in a thick fog from the steamy shower and blissful sex, and both bodies looked flushed even under the natural, pale light. Aomine removed himself from that wonderful ass that had just pleased him greatly and brought his eyes to meet his boyfriend's as he turned towards him.

"Has your hunger been satisfied?" he asked, placing his forehead to the one in front of him, heavily breathing onto the other's lips.

"Yeah," Kise chuckled, still panting as he lazily kissed his ace. "In more ways than one, _Daiki_."

/End.


End file.
